Technical Field
This present disclosure relates generally to tiltrotor aircraft, and more particularly, to a tiltrotor aircraft with foldable rotor blades and a pusher propeller.
Description of Related Art
One example of an aircraft is a tiltrotor. A tiltrotor aircraft may operate in a helicopter mode by positioning the nacelles upright and in an airplane mode by positioning the nacelles forward. Tiltrotor aircraft may generate greater forward speed in airplane mode than in helicopter mode because, in airplane mode, the rotor blades are oriented to generate greater thrust propelling the aircraft forward (somewhat analogous to a propeller). Tiltrotor aircraft may generate an even greater speed in high-speed mode than in airplane mode because, in high-speed mode, additional thrust is generated by a jet engine or convertible engine that provides thrust power. However, there is a need for a tiltrotor aircraft to generate additional forward speed without the use of a jet engine or convertible engine.